Rebirth
by Locke Loveless
Summary: When Kingdom Hearts dissipated, the Hearts once collected returned. Prologue Death. This is my first thing to public, so please...be gentle.
1. Chapter 1

Do not own. Squeenix/Disney does.

Prologue: Recovery

The chasm was becoming blurry. Vaguely, he made out two figures walking away from the dark. The Keyblade Master and the Dark Keyblader. His eyesight grew fainter and fainter with each passing breath.

It was cold.

He closed his eyes and visualized Kingdom Hearts. The reason everything happened, the cause of his death…

_Death…_

Warmth spilled on his left chest. Too weak to look or touch, he lay there, waiting for the darkness to take him. Anything was better than the cold he felt at that moment. Better than the emptiness. In the distance he heard something.

Someone…

_Open._

'_I can't…'_

_You can. _

'_I __**can't**__…please…just leave me be…'_

_You can. I have never left you, and I never will, my beloved apprentice._

'…_Ansem…?'_

_I'm here. Now, open._

'_My eyes…?'_

_No. Your __**Heart**_

A/N: So...whatcha think? Be gentle. This is the first thing I got to go public...


	2. I

Don't own.

Act I: Rescue

Fading…

The 'Castle That Never Was' was fading.

The blue-haired berserker sprinted through the castle at full speed. He had to hurry…

The Proof of Existence.

Each headstone should have been glowing the crimson red colour they had been since the Keyblade Master came, but they didn't. Instead, they shimmered a luminous blue. Glancing oddly at the headstones, the Luna Diviner shook his head and hurried onwards. One by one, parts of the castle were disappearing.

He was searching for Superior.

The Luna Diviner stopped to behold a door. Beside the door was what looked like Kingdom Hearts, with a gaping black hole in the middle of its luminous body. His saffron eyes reflected the shine emitting from the huge collection of hearts. The dark hole in the middle of Kingdom Hearts widened. Suddenly, a bright light shone. Its radiance was hard to look into.

He raised an arm to shield his eyes. Kingdom Hearts burst into millions of small ruby-red hearts. One of them approached Saïx. Curious, the blue-haired man edged closer to the glittering heart. He could see his face in it. The heart acknowledged the Luna Diviner's presence. It floated towards him and embedded itself into his chest.

Unfamiliar warmth hummed from his left chest. He placed a hand on it and waited. A low beating sounded from his chest…

His Heart.

The door was starting to fade. Saïx snapped out of his trance. He would dwell on that later. There wasn't much time left. He saw a black light gleam from the remnant of Kingdom Hearts. A body floated along the light. It didn't take long for him to recognise it.

"Xemnas!"

Saïx felt something twist in the region of his newfound heart. Dismissing it, Saïx hurried to his superior's side. He picked up the body and desperately searched around. He couldn't summon Corridors of Darkness anymore. Not since he awoke from that battle with the Keyblade Master. He stared hard at the blackening sky, thinking of a solution, _anything_ to get them both out of there alive.

The unmistakeable sound of rotor blades interrupted his thoughts. Looking up with wide eyes, the Luna Diviner held a sight he would remember for years. A Gummi Ship. Piloted by someone he would least expect.

The Melodious Nocturne.

The bluish-grey Gummi Ship halted in front of them, the doors opened. Seeing no other option, Saïx staggered towards it. He felt a sudden urge to say "Sorry about this, Superior."

He tossed the heavier body into the Ship and, with a last glance, hopped in suit. The Gummi Ship took off as fast as its engine would carry it.

With a loud roar, the rotors propelled them out of the inky darkness that consumed the World That Never Was.

Saïx propped the Superior up on a single bed that lay so conveniently in the corner of the Gummi Ship. He removed his black gloves and rested his bare hand of the other man's forehead. His temperature was normal. He slipped a finger under his nose and found his breathing pattern stable.

'Perhaps he just needs rest.' Saïx thought vaguely. He unzipped the dark, heavy coat Number I insisted that everyone wear and set it aside for later. Eyeing bright, ocean-blue sheets on the bed, he frowned. Number IX favoured bright colours. Saïx, on the other hand, felt that that bright blue hurt his eyes. Sighing, he draped them around Xemnas' body. Superior sifted in his sleep, but otherwise stayed silent.

Collecting himself, Saïx stood up and put his gloves back on. He had yet to interrogate Number IX on the grounds of how he acquired the Gummi Ship, and exactly how much munny it would cost them.

"Nocturne."

Demyx tried to suppress a grin. He knew that if he laughed, the Luna Diviner might go into one of his famous berserker rages. They stories he had heard from Xigbar and Luxord had been enough to scare the living daylights out of anyone. 'And here I am alone with Xigbar's worst nightmare…' He mused to himself.

"Yes, sir?" he tried to keep in the urge to drop everything and run. Honestly, sometimes Saïx was one scary mothafucka…

"How did you get this ship?"

"Well, uh…Long story short; this one guy bought it 'cause he needed to move some supplies. He doesn't exactly know it's, er…missing."

The Melodious Nocturne could feel sharp, saffron eyes burn a hole in the back of his head. A bead of sweat trickled down his forehead. He gripped the Gummi Ship's steering wheel tighter and tried to concentrate on the road ahead.

"You _stole_ it?"

"Aw, now see…when you say it like that, it doesn't sound as...heroic," Demyx grinned, casually running a hand through his mullet. "I saved you and Superior, right? So, it was for the greater good!"

Number VII seemed happy enough with that reply, or at least Demyx felt. Saïx paused for a minute, taking in Number IX's appearance. He had seen fit to abandon his black coat in favour of a more self-motivated design. He wore a black polo-neck sleeveless with the words 'I come with my own background music' written across his chest in blue. His trousers were greyish-blue and down past his knees. He wore white sandals instead of the black boots he had been complaining about since he'd joined the Organization. A pair of sleek, black headphones hung around his neck. On his right arm was the most vibrant display of armbands, colours ranging from brown to pink.

"So…what now?" The Nocturne asked, snapping Saïx out of his thoughts.

Saïx didn't answer straight away. Remembering Xemnas fast asleep in the bed, he decided. "We'll need to stop at a world until Xemnas is fit enough to move." He paused. "But…by now, most, if not, all of the worlds will have heard of the organization. If even a mere whisper got out to the Keyblade Master about us, we would be…"

"…screwed?" Demyx finished bitterly, remembering his miserable defeat at the hands of a 15-year-old Keyblader.

Saïx pursed his lips. "Indeed. Screwed."

Thankfully, Demyx didn't seem to notice as his back was turned. The Melodious Nocturne bit his lip, wondering how to voice his suggestion.

"Um, hey…" he said hesitantly. "How about Atalantica? We've never sent Nobodies or anything there."

"Number IX…you might find yourself at ease, surrounded by water…but, I'm afraid the rest of the Organization aren't quite as adept." It felt sort of…_odd_ saying that about Demyx.

"No, that's not it! There's a world above the waters. Didn't you hear about Ariel…I mean, the Prince getting married? I doubt Sora went up there."

Saïx pondered the thought for a moment. Demyx had been wrong before, and it usually resulted in some pretty sticky situations. Atalantica was a water-world, but rumours had brewed about a world above the vast waters.

"Very well. I assume you know where to go."

"Yep," Demyx replied.

"Good."

Saïx decided to take his leave at that moment. Demyx smirked and took a deep breath. This was going to require a lot of nerve.

"Y'know, _Saï_, you're a lot nicer than Xigbar said!!"

Saïx frowned. "Nicer?"

"Yep!" Demyx laughed. "Must be…your heart, huh?"

The Luna Diviner's usually hard, penetrating saffron eyes softened. He lifted the corners of his mouth into a warmer smile than he intended. "Indeed." Was all he said before he left.

A/N; Chapter 1...done.


End file.
